world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072214-MerrowDarmokAcenia
CGT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board DARMOKACENIAMERROWASTROLABE. CURRENT cthonicCatamite CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok and Ѧcenia and றerrow on the Ѧstrolabe! Ͼ CURRENT aspiringArchon CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: OH, HELLO DARMOK. CGT: OH Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Astrolabe is group chat! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: YAY! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: OH, AND HELLO NEWCOMER. CAA: YES, ASTROLABE SEEMS TO MEAN MANY THINGS. YOU ARE A FRIEND OF DARMOK'S THEN? CCC: Ͽ றaenam and றerrow, ƦΪĐĐĻΣՏ Ϊא ȾǶΣ ĐѦƦЖ. Ļibby, her eyes scooped out! Ͼ CAA: WE SUPPOSE SINCE HE HAS USED OUR REAL NAME, THERE'S NOT MUCH POINT IN HIDING OUR IDENTITY. WE ARE MERROW. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok and Ѧcenia on the Ѧstrolabe. Đarmok and றerrow on the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ CCC: Ͽ Ѧcenia and றerrow on the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ CGT: Everyone in the Astrolabe! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: on it? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: can you be on a chat? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: YES. IT IS CERTAINLY A PARTY. CCC: Ͽ :o) Ͼ CAA: SO WE TAKE IT FROM DARMOK'S SPEAKING THAT YOU ARE ACENIA? CGT: Yes! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Darmok probably thinks we'll be good friends! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Maybe? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Or that one of us has information for the other. I don't know yet Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Ƕerald Đelivers the றail! றerrow Đelivers the றail! Ͼ CAA: COULD GO EITHER WAY. OR PERHAPS BOTH. CAA: THOUGH OBVIOUSLY GIVEN OUR POSITION, EVEN IF WE WERE AWARE OF INFORMATION THAT MIGHT BE HELPFUL TO YOU, WE WOULD BE LIMITED IN WHAT WE CAN REVEAL. CCC: Ͽ Տcarlet - Ⱦwink Ƕelen of Ⱦroy. Ѧcenia - Ⱦroll Ƕelen of Ⱦroy! :o) Ͼ CAA: HELEN OF TROY. WAS SHE NOT A FIGURE OF HUMAN LEGEND? CGT: OH! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Wait, I had to return that book to the library. (◝●︿●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: IS DARMOK SUGGESTING THAT YOU HAVE A FACE THAT WOULD LAUNCH A THOUSAND SHIPS, ACENIA? CGT: Maybe in the opposite direction! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Hihihihihi~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Đarmok and றiloko in the Ⱦower. றerrow and Ѧcenia in the Ⱦower. :oĐ Ͼ CAA: WE MIGHT BE GETTING AHEAD OF OURSELVES, DARMOK. CAA: IF YOU ARE SUGGESTING WHAT WE THINK YOU ARE. CGT: Ohhhh. Miloko is human dating Darmok! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Đarmok and றiloko, dum dum dedum. Ͼ CGT: Oh. But I don't know Merrow very well! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: And they will probably die for impersonating imperial blood! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ றerrow and Ѧcenia, "take it slow"? Ͼ CAA: "IMPERSONATING?" CCC: Ͽ Ѧcenia in the Ļand of Ѷixens and Ɓaby இil. Ͼ CAA: YOU SEEM TO BE OPERATING UNDER A MISAPPREHENSION, ACENIA. CAA: HOWEVER, WE HAVE OFFERED YOU NO PROOF TO THE CONTRARY, SO WE HARDLY EXPECT YOU TO BELIEVE US BASED ONLY ON OUR WORD. CCC: Ͽ றΣƦƦஇѾ, ϝirst of his אame. Ͼ CGT: I think it's your move? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: SO WE ONLY ASK THIS: IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE BELIEVING THAT WE ARE ONLY A FAKE, THAT IS FINE. BUT IF YOU WOULD HUMOR US AND PLAY ALONG WITH THE IDEA THAT WE ARE REALLY THE PRINCE OF THE TROLLS, UNTIL SUCH TIME AS WE ARE CULLED FOR ANY CRIMES OF IMPERSONATION THAT WE MAY BE GUILTY OF, WE WOULD BE GRATEFUL. CGT: I believe lots of things! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I'll just add this. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE ARE GRATEFUL. CAA: SO WE TAKE IT IF YOU HAVE BECOME FRIENDS WITH DARMOK, YOU HAVE MADE PROGRESS IN DECIPHERING HIS MANNER OF SPEECH? WE MUST ADMIT WE HAVE HAD SOME DIFFICULTY OURSELVES. BUT WE BELIEVE WE ARE MAKING PROGRESS. CGT: I met a princess AND a Prince today. Go me! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Darmok is nice and patient! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: HE IS REALLY QUITE ENDEARING ONCE YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT HE'S SAYING, OR SUCH HAS BEEN OUR EXPERIENCE. CAA: OH? YOU MET A PRINCESS? WHICH ONE? CGT: Some pinktexted person from a forum sent me a handle. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: but then it was Darmok's redrom! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE SEE. SO YOU HAVE SPOKEN TO THE PRINCESS MILOKO. CAA: AND HOW DID YOU LIKE HER? CGT: I think she is nice! But also I wasn't supposed to say anything. But if you're really who you say you are, you probably already know her! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: INDEED. WE ARE ALMOST AS FOND OF HER AS DARMOK IS, ACTUALLY. THOUGH NOT IN THE SAME WAY. TO US SHE IS MORE LIKE....WELL, MORE LIKE AN OLDER SISTER, WE SUPPOSE. CAA: THOUGH OBVIOUSLY THERE ARE TENSIONS BETWEEN OUR TWO NATIONS THAT PREVENT US FROM BEING FULLY OPEN WITH ONE ANOTHER. CGT: I think I know about that for different reasons? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Probably. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Or I just think I'm relating and I have no idea! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? CGT: Probably that one. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I usually only get to visit Earth! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Even then not very often. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Maybe once a perigee. If i can get someone to go with me! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: ((i have to go afk a moment.)) CAA: (( Okay. )) CCC: ((i'll return shortly)) CGT: (( seeya paul )) CCC: ((go on without me.)) CAA: (( No! We got into this together, we'll get out together! )) CAA: (( Wait, this isn't an action movie. )) CAA: WE SEE. WE HAVE BEEN A FEW TIMES OURSELVES, OF COURSE. MOSTLY FOR STATE VISITS. CGT: I bet you don't get to have a lot of fun. ✫(◝ᵒ ᵔ ᵒ◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: HEAVY IS THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE CROWN. BUT WE ARE NOT WITHOUT SOME FREE TIME. CAA: WE HAVE SPENT SOME TIME AS A FLARP SEEDER, FOR EXAMPLE. CGT: Aw, that sounds like the pinktexted person. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: THOUGH WE HOPE THIS DOESN'T CAST US AS A WIGGLER. CGT: I accidentally went on a forum cause I thought it was for magic! But it was just PRETEND. щ(◝ｏ▂ｏ◜щ)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: YES. FLARP IS MOSTLY PRETEND. THERE'S REAL DANGER OF COURSE, BUT NONE OF IT FROM MAGIC. CAA: YOU ARE AN OCCULTIST OF SOME STRIPE? CGT: Maybe one day! But maybe I am using that word wrong? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I really want to be a Despothecary if I have to be, but it would be nice to do magic instead! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: AH. YES, SOMETIMES ONE MUST ADJUST ONE'S PLANS WHEN THE SITUATION PREVENTS THINGS FROM GOING THE WAY ONE WANTS. IT IS A MARK OF MATURITY THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO FORM CONTINGENCY PLANS LIKE THAT. CGT: Na, Papa always says to have plan A, B, C, and D. And then to think about Plan E on the way. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: THAT IS WISE. YOUR PAPA SOUNDS CLEVER. WE TAKE IT YOU ADMIRE HIM THEN? CGT: Uhm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: That is difficult. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I mean, if you're being honest and your parent is the Condesce, would you answer that you admire them? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I mean, if you didn't HAVE to answer that way! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Ahhhh. I said something bad. Sorry. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: OH? WE ACTUALLY THINK WE KNOW SOMETHING OF THAT. COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIPS WITH ONE'S PARENT WE MEAN. CAA: ADMIRATION MIXED WITH SOME PROFOUND DISAGREEMENTS....WE ARE OF COURSE SPEAKING HYPOTHETICALLY, THERE WAS NEVER TENSION BETWEEN US AND THE CONDESCE. AND EVEN IF THERE HAD BEEN IT'S ALL BEEN RESOLVED NOW. CAA: WE HAVE ALWAYS ADMIRED THE CONDESCE. REGARDLESS OF ANYTHING ELSE. CAA: BUT THEN, WE SUSPECT EVEN HER ENEMIES WOULD ADMIT TO ADMIRING HER. CAA: LET US SUPPOSE FOR A MOMENT THAT, IN SOME HYPOTHETICAL ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHICH IS NOT THIS ONE, AT SOME POINT THERE WAS A DEEP RIVALRY BETWEEN OURSELF AND THE CONDESCE. IN THIS HYPOTHETICAL UNIVERSE, PRINCE MERROW BELIEVED THE CONDESCE TO BE ANGLING FOR HIS DEATH. AND HE, FOR HIS PART, INTENDED TO EVENTUALLY TAKE THE THRONE BY FORCE IF NECESSARY, RATHER THAN WAIT FOR HER TO MURDER HIM OR DIE. CAA: EVEN IF THAT MERROW WERE SPEAKING TO YOU NOW, AND NOT CONCERNED ABOUT HIS FUTURE IF HE SHOULD SAY OTHERWISE, THAT MERROW WOULD STILL ADMIRE THE CONDESCE, IF ONLY AS A WORTHY ADVERSARY. CAA: BUT, WE LIKE TO BELIEVE THAT EVEN IN THAT HYPOTHETICAL ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, CHANGING SITUATIONS WOULD HAVE LEAD TO THE CONDESCE AND THAT MERROW MAKING AMENDS EVENTUALLY. THOUGH THE EVENT THAT PRECIPITATED IT MIGHT BE DIRE. CAA: AGAIN THOUGH, THIS IS ALL FICTION. CAA: THERE WAS NEVER A RIFT BETWEEN US AND THE CONDESCE THAT WOULD REPRESENT EITHER WEAKNESS OR DERISION IN THE LEADERSHIP OF THE TROLLS. CAA: *DIVISION, RATHER. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE MISTAKE. CGT: (◝●o●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Well I guess you got the speeches part down! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE APOLOGIZE. WERE WE DOMINATING THE CONVERSATION? CAA: WE WOULD BLAME IT ON OUR ROYAL UPBRINGING, BUT AS YOU HAVE MET MILOKO, WE DOUBT YOU WOULD BUY THAT EXCUSE. CGT: I don't think your station in life has much to do with personality! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: PERHAPS NOT. BUT KEEP IN MIND WHO OUR PARENT AND PRIMARY CAREGIVER WOULD BE. CGT: Hihihihi~. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I think I'd be plenty dead if I went around broadcasting mine. So it's all good! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: THAT IS AN INTERESTING ENOUGH ADMISSION TO MAKE IN AND OF ITSELF. CAA: WE WILL NOT PRY, FOR YOUR SAKE. CGT: That's nice of you! Thanks! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I think Darmok is trapped somewhere! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WHAT? CGT: Do you know how to help him out? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I think I understood that he was trapped. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Maybe. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: OH, YOU MEAN IN GENERAL? CAA: NOT LIKE SINCE HE STOPPED SPEAKING IN THIS MEMO? CGT: Yes, although also currently. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE HAVE SEEN DARMOK IN PERSON FAIRLY RECENTLY. ANY BONDS THAT NOW HOLD HIM ARE MOST LIKELY SOCIAL, OR PERHAPS FAMILIAL. CGT: Ohhhh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Wow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WELL....THAT IS NOT 100% TRUE, HOWEVER SUCH THINGS AS RESTRAIN HIM PHYSICALLY ARE NOT WALLS IN THE LITERAL SENSE. IT IS MORE SITUATION. CAA: AND WE ARE JUST AS TRAPPED BY THAT SITUATION IS HE IS. CGT: Oh. I understand that feeling... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: IN A WAY, ALL OF US ARE. CAA: YES. WE SUSPECT YOU DO. CGT: Darmok said you deliver the mail! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Are you a mailperson!? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE SUSPECT HE WAS SPEAKING METAPHORICALLY. CGT: Metaphoric Mail? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: IT IS POSSIBLE YOU WERE ON TO SOMETHING WHEN YOU GUESSED EARLIER THAT WE WERE TO IMPART INFORMATION TO YOU. HOWEVER WE ARE NOT SURE WHAT INFORMATION HE IS EXPECTING US TO REVEAL. CGT: Ohh. That makes more sense. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: AS WE ALLUDED TO EARLIER, OUR HANDS ARE TIED ON SUCH INFORMATION AS WE CAN REVEAL FOR THE MOST PART. CAA: STILL, DARMOK TENDS TO BE RIGHT ABOUT THESE THINGS CGT: I think papa mumbled one time that the empire watches everything. Even the internet! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE ARE NOT SURE HOW HE DOES IT, BUT HE HAS WAYS OF GETTING INFORMATION THAT SHOULD BE COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE. CCC: Ͽ Ļibby, her eyes gouged out. Ͼ CGT: I think we're not getting it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Can you help us in the right direction? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: THAT SEEMS A FAIR INTERPRETATION. WOULD YOU CARE TO ELABORATE, DARMOK? CCC: Ͽ Ļibby, her eyes intact. Ⱦhe இracle, Ɓlind. Ļibby, her eyes Ǵouged out. Ⱦhe இracle Տees. Ͼ CAA: SO SHE COULD NOT SEE UNTIL SHE WAS BLIND. CGT: Are you the Oracle? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE DO NOT BELIEVE SO. CAA: IF SO IT IS NEWS TO US. CGT: No, Darmok! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: OH. CAA: NOW THAT IS MORE POSSIBLE. CAA: IT WOULD EXPLAIN HIS NIGH-SUPERNATURAL LEVEL OF INSIGHT. CCC: Ͽ Ⱦhe இracle, in the ϝurthest Ʀing. Ͼ CGT: Oh. No. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: HE HAS REFERRED TO THIS "FURTHEST RING" TO US BEFORE. BUT WE ARE NOT SURE WHAT IT MEANS. CGT: Do you talk with them then? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WITH WHOM? CGT: The oracle! Darmok isn't in the furthest ring place. I think. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: OH. YES, WE SEE. CGT: So maybe Darmok talks to them? maybe on Trollian also. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: THAT IS A POSSIBILITY. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok, Ѷoice for the Ѷoiceless. Ͼ CAA: WE MUST ADMIT, IT IS VERY HELPFUL TO HAVE ANOTHER PERSON TO HELP US IN INTERPRETING HIS WORDS. WHILE WE FEEL WE HAVE MADE PROGRESS IN THE PAST FEW DAYS, WE STILL GET TRIPPED UP SOMETIMES. CGT: Oh. Maybe their Libby friend can't talk also. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Or the Oracle. If they're different. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Oh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Is it Psionics? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE. PERHAPS SOME FORM OF CHUCKLEVOODOO. CAA: WE DON'T KNOW THE FULL DETAILS OF WHAT CHUCKLEVOODOOS ARE CAPABLE OF, BUT WE DO KNOW THAT THEY CAN BE QUITE POWERFUL. CGT: What?? Even HIGHER BLOODS don't know what they are? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Aw, I thought for sure it was like a secret for Purples and up. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Darn. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Ⱦhe Ҁhuckler. Տad little king of a ՏѦĐ ĻΪȾȾĻΣ ǶΪĻĻ. Ͼ CAA: PERHAPS WE HAVE REVEALED SOMETHING WE SHOULDN'T HAVE. BUT THE RELIGION OF THE HIGHBLOODS IS SOMEWHAT INSCRUTABLE. CGT: You've seen how many the humans have, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I think its kind of nice we have so few. Maybe it's closer to the truth. (◝●ω●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Or not. I don't know! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: PERHAPS. THOUGH FROM WHAT WE KNOW OF THE HIGHBLOODS, WE HOPE THAT THEY ARE NOT CLOSER TO ENLIGHTENMENT THAN THE REST OF US. CAA: SOMETIMES WHEN WE TALK TO DARMOK, THOUGH, WE WONDER. CAA: IT IS UNQUESTIONABLE THAT HE KNOWS MORE THAN THE REST OF US. CAA: WHO IS THE CHUCKLER, DARMOK? CCC: Ͽ Đarmok and றerrow in the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ CCC: Ͽ றaenam and Ɓalish றoirails 4 lyfe. Ͼ CGT: Darmok has a different group of friends, I think! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I don't know those names. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: THEY ARE FAMILIAR TO US. BUT WE CANNOT GO INTO DETAIL FOR VARIOUS REASONS. CGT: Oh. Maybe the message is for you then! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: THE ODD THING IS THAT HE OFTEN REFERENCES EVENTS THAT COULD NOT HAVE EVER HAPPENED BETWEEN SOME OF THE NAMES WE RECOGNIZE. CAA: SOMETIMES WE THINK HE SEES THINGS THAT HAPPENED....ELSEWHERE, WE GUESS. CAA: OR ELSE HIS STORIES ARE PURE ALLEGORY. CGT: Oh! Like a pocket dimension? I think my brother was talking something sciency the other day about it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: HMM. PERHAPS. IT IS RATHER DIFFICULT TO KNOW. CGT: Maybe when we get better at talking with Darmok it will make more sense! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Sorry for being so slow, Darmok. ✫(◝ᵒ ᵔ ᵒ◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE CAN ONLY HOPE SO. CAA: AND YES, WE ALSO APOLOGIZE, DARMOK. CCC: Ͽ Ƕerald, friends with all. Ͼ CGT: six letters. Troll? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE BELIEVE WE CAN TAKE THAT AS A SIGN OF FORGIVENESS OR FONDNESS. CGT: ooh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Yes! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE DON'T KNOW. HE'S MENTIONED THIS "HERALD" TO US BEFORE TOO, BUT HE'S NOT SOMEONE WE KNOW. CGT: Well, he said Herald did mail earlier. and then also that you did mail. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: CCC: Ͽ Ƕerald Đelivers the றail! றerrow Đelivers the றail! Ͼ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: HMM. PERHAPS THAT'S A GOOD LINE OF INQUIRY THEN. CGT: Does Merrow know Herald? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Đoir,on the Ļand of Ѷixens and Ɓaby இil. Ͼ CAA: SO NOT ON THE LAND OF SALT AND RAZORS THEN? CGT: I don't know that one either. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: PERHAPS WE SHOULD EXPLAIN--IN THE PAST, WHEN HE HAS MENTIONED THIS "DOIR" CHARACTER, HE HAS BEEN ON THE LAND OF SALT AND RAZORS. CGT: Wait, I was on the land of vixens and baby oil. before i was troll helen of troy. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE HAVE BEGUN TO BELIEVE THAT MEANS THAT WE ARE CORRECT ABOUT SOMETHING. CGT: I have seen it also! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Đoir on the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors! Ͼ CCC: Ͽ றerrow on the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors! Ͼ CAA: SEE? WE BELIEVE HE HAS JUST CONFIRMED WHAT WE HAVE JUST SAID. CAA: PERHAPS DOIR ON THIS OTHER LAND IMPLIES THAT WE HAVE NOT UNDERSTOOD SOMETHING CORRECTLY. CGT: Salt and Razors sounds painful. I think he may have insulted your intelligence. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (◝●ω●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: OH. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: SO IF WE CARRY ON FROM THAT, WE THINK HE IS SAYING THAT WE DO NOT KNOW THE HERALD. CCC: Ͽ றerrow on the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors. Ͼ CGT: Maybe he's saying you should know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: HMM. MAYBE? THAT HAS NOT BEEN OUR INTERPRETATION THUS FAR, HOWEVER. CGT: I don't know that one yet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: SUFFERER ON THE ROOF Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE HAVE NOT SEEN THAT ONE AT ALL. CGT: I don't know. Sometimes I like to try to see if I understand enough to do it myself. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: OH. CAA: DARMOK. WOULD YOU PREFER US TO TRY TO SPEAK IN THE WAY YOU DO WHEN ADDRESSING YOU? DOES THAT MAKE THINGS EASIER ON YOU? CCC: Ͽ Đarmok, his eyes gouged out. Ͼ CGT: No. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: RATHER GRUESOME IMAGERY. CAA: WE HOPE THESE ARE ONLY METAPHORS, DARMOK, AND NOT PREDICTIONS. CGT: Ahhh... I think I hear papa yelling at my brother again! I bet the wintercreeper died... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: OH. YES, VERY WELL THEN. CGT: I will talk to you all another time! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WOULD YOU MIND IF WE CONTACTED YOU AGAIN SOME TIME IN THE FUTURE? CGT: I don't mind! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: VERY WELL. OBVIOUSLY OUR TIME IS SOMEWHAT LIMITED BY OFFICIAL DUTIES. BUT WE WILL TRY TO STAY IN TOUCH. CAA: WE WOULD LIKE IT IF WE COULD BE ON FRIENDLY TERMS. CGT: That would be nice! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: It's a good budding friendship! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: VERY WELL. THEN WE SHALL TALK TO YOU AGAIN SOME TIME IN THE FUTURE. CGT: (◝●v●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Darmok too! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: NICE TO MEET YOU, ACENIA. CGT: Don't be a stranger Darmok! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Nice to meet you too Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Ѧcenia and றerrow in the Ⱦower... :oĐ Ͼ